Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Search for the Guardians
by SwirlixDreamer
Summary: A boy who enters through a portal to the Pokémon world must gather the great legendary forces if he wants to get back home
1. Chapter One: Chespin?

Note: I would like to continue this series for a very, VERY long time, but I have a feeling I won't be able to finish without your support and guidance getting me to that ambiguous long time mark. So if you please, write feedback, and reviews! Most likely I'll listen to it. Also just remind me in genera. I probably won't be able to remember to keep going without nagging. But please remember, I will get angry if I'm nagged that much. So, without further ado, please enjoy the story!

Chapter One: Chespin?!

It probably wasn't a good idea to do it, but, honestly, curiosity overtakes everyone. It probably sounds weird, and you probably wouldn't believe if I told you, but just hear me out, all right? One day, I was walking through the woods, trying to get to the next town over when I saw it. A portal opening to what seemed to be a normal forest. I tried not to stick my entire head through, as I didn't know what it was, but it seemed safe, safe enough any way. Then I tried something, very stupid. I stuck my hand through. I know! Stupid right? The other side felt warm and inviting, and somehow much cleaner than this side. I tried to let my finger spread out through the portal, but something felt wrong. It almost felt as if, my fingers were gone. Slowly, I pulled my arm out of the portal and… WHAT? I stared at my arm, or where my arm was before I had stuck it in. What was there now was, the arm of a Chespin. A CHESPIN! Yes, you heard me right. I now had a Chespin arm where my arm had been. I screamed and flailed and shouted, try to somehow deal with the fact that I had a Chespin arm where mine was. Then I simply fell down. What was I going to do at this point? I couldn't show people. I sat down on the ground. Hopeless. What on earth am I supposed to do? I looked at the portal, again. Do I do it? Do I finish it off? Do I put my entire body through the portal, and become an entire Chespin? I thought it over, for a long time. Finally, I looked through the portal, and sighed. It was pretty much the only choice at this point. I stuck my entire body through the portal.

I stepped through the portal, feeling my human body being lost to the world in front of me. I was obviously shorter and smaller than usual, but I felt lighter too, almost free. Still, it felt wrong to leave that world I was so used to, and enter this one. As well as leave the people I love in the other world to worry about me, to be concerned. I knew people would miss me, I didn't have the problem of the, no one would miss me feeling, because I knew there were people back there, there were people who are going to worry so much and be so confused by the fact that I was gone. I looked down at my hands, now brown Chespin hands. Then I buried my face in them. I cried, very hard. I couldn't stop, what had I done? I felt awful. I left everyone behind. _But you couldn't fix it!_ I told myself,_ you couldn't have controlled it!_ I tried to re assure myself, hard. Somehow, it worked, somewhat. I felt less like a horrible person, but I still couldn't feel better. I just sat back, leaning on a tree- there was a tree here- and sighed, with the tears racking my breath. "Hey?" Someone asked, covering my body in a shadow. I looked up to see, an Oshawott? Bu- but how? How was it talking to me? I couldn't believe I was staring up at an Oshawott that had talked to me. The Oshawott tilted his head, confused. "Is something wrong?" I still could only stare, open mouthed, at the Oshawott. The Oshawott smiled nervously, "You're weird!" He said, and offered me a hand. I took it, still staring at him, mouth agape. The Oshawott held out his hand now, still smiling nervously. "I'm Steve," Said the Oshawott. Was that what he was nicknamed? Had he wandered away from his trainer? I thought for a moment that maybe, since I was now a Pokémon, I could talk to and understand other Pokémon. The funny thing, and the only flaw in my theory, was that, there was no wild grass, no signs of route numbers. There were paths yes, but there were very crude and looked as if they weren't man made. I looked back to the Oshawott, Steve, who seemed concerned. "Oh, yeah," I said, "I'm Jack." Steve smiled. "Okay," Said Steve, "Where are you from then?" That hurt. I couldn't exactly tell him, he'd think I was crazy if I told him I was from the human world and was a human just a few seconds ago. "Umm…" I said, "I'm from, uh… I'm a human." Steve didn't even flinch, he just laughed. "Hah!" He said, "I knew you were a weirdo!" I suddenly flipped on him, "No! I am a human! I swear!" Steve turned his head in confusion, "Really? Then why are you a Chespin silly?" "NO!" I yelled, "You don't get it! I found a portal to from the human world into this one!" Steve still seemed skeptical. "Okay," He said, "I know what to do, but you'll have to come with me." "To where?" I asked. "To Traveler's Town!" He said, "Maybe the mayor can help us." _But why the mayor?_ I thought to myself. But instead of saying it out loud, I asked, "Wow do we get there?" Steve looked back at me, "Oh, we'll have to go through a Mystery Dungeon!" "A Mystery Dungeon?" I asked, "What's that?" The Oshawott turned back to me, with a look that made me think he thought I was insane. "You must really be from the human world."

_A mystery dungeon is a small world even more separate from yours and mine. Sometimes they are long, other times they don't last for very long. They could be dangerous, or a walk in the park. It's all in the eye of the beholder. They lead to magnificent places, and are some magnificent places themselves. And they are never the same, they never look the same way twice and are always different. They also hold a trove of secrets, treasure, and wonders untold. Mystery Dungeons are only for adventures young and old, make sure to do your best out there and be alert!_

_Good Luck Adventurers!_

_-"Wigglytuff's Guide to Adventuring"_

So then! That's all for now, I hope you come back for the next chapter and check it out!

Until then-SwirlixDreamer


	2. Chapter Two: Traveler's Town

Chapter Two: Traveler's Town

_BEWARE! A MYSTERY DUNGEON IS FULL OF SHADY CHARACTERS! NOT ALL POKÉMON ARE FRIENDLY! STRANGERS ARE HOSTILE, ESPECIALLY IN MYSTERY DUNGEONS. ALWAYS BE ALERT!_

_-Traveler's Town Safety Bulletin, submitted by Anna the Audino_

Steve lead me down the path to a large cave with a sign posted above it reading: _Crossroads Cave, Traveler's Town Exit BF3, Advanced Dungeon BF4 and lower. _"Allrighty then," Said Steve, "Let's get going." I kept my eyes glued to the sign. "What's the Advanced Dungeon?" I asked. "Oh," Said Steve, "We shouldn't go there." He said. "Why not?" I asked. "Can't you read?" He demanded, "It says, ADVANCED DUNGEON, meaning it's ADVANCED. Do you think we're advanced?" I still stared up at the sign, I suppose it made sense. You wouldn't just dive headlong into a gym leader battle if you were unprepared, would you? "Fair enough," I said, let's go in.

As we entered the cave, I gazed around the entire room. A beautiful cavegreeted us, beautiful crystals dotted the cave walls, and crystal stalagmites grew out of the floor. " And _this_," I said, gesturing around the cave, "Is a beginner dungeon?" Steve looked around the room with me, which I considered odd since he must've gone through this cave a thousand times before. "It's not entirely a beginner dungeon," said Steve, "It's more like a crossroads. Not that many Pokémon above floor 4 are that hostile, but people trying to reach Traveler's Town." I nodded, only still partially confused by his explanation. "Okay," I said, "Where does the lower level let out?" Steve and I started walking throughout the cave. "Oh, who knows?" He said, "Not that many people come back to Traveler's Town when they leave." I stopped in my tracks, and turned back to him. "Do they..," I made a gesture with my hands that indicated death. Steve shook his head, "Never! Compared to other places, the Advanced Dungeon Pokémon are considerably weaker." "So then how will we know when we find the exit?" I asked, "Won't it look like the stairs to the next floor?" Steve looked back at me, exasperated. "Will you stop asking questions?" He spat. I reeled back, somewhat hurt by his abrupt mood change. "It looks like a cave exit," He said, "Big, open, and bright. Also it will most likely have a sign, okay?" I sighed, still a bit hurt by his lashing out. Steve sighed too, "I'm sorry for snapping." He apologized. After we reached the third floor, we started to search for the exit. I was relieved we hadn't run into any aggressive Pokémon in the cave, but at the same time, nothing special in the cave like treasures or money or anything. Then we found the cave exit. "All right," He said, "We're here!" I smiled as we exited through the large cave exit.

The bustle of the town hit us immediately, people talking and laughing together at shops and tents and building and everything in the town. Steve laughed and exhaled loudly. "Well Jack, this is Traveler's Town!" I stared in all its grandness, not even noticing someone running up to Steve. "Oh, Hi Steve," said the Audino that came to great him. "Hi Mrs. Anna!" He chirped back, "How are you?" Anna smiled, "Fine, although I just got out of a meeting from the Safety Council. Oh! Who's this?" She looked at me now, confused. _Oh! A person I've never met before? _I bet she was thinking, _how exciting!_ "Oh this is Jack." Steven responded, hopefully planning to leave out the part about how I was a human. "Oh," She said, "Jack? Aren't you a cute one?" She pinched my cheeks, almost as if I was her grandchild. "Well, I've got to go!" Said Anna, "See you boys later!" She strolled off, cheerfully down a dirt path to a fitting pink and cream tent that must've been her own. "She's own the Traveler's Town Safety Council, if you couldn't tell." I shook my head, "What's that?" I asked. "It's a group of Pokémon dedicated to keeping this area safe." He explained, "It's really been working hard lately, what with all these sudden crime sprees." As we walked through the town, and Steve greeted people, I thought to myself. _Crime, there's been an outbreak of crime? What crime could be committed in the Pokémon world?_ I really had no clue. Steve and I walked to what seemed to be a town hall, a large establishment made of stone and wood. We entered through a little cloth curtain used for a door to find a large council room with a podium in the center. There was a Pokémon standing at it of course, practically asleep. "Mister Diggersby?" Asked Steve. The large fat rabbit Pokémon awoke form his deep sleep, mumbling something incomprehensible. "Hey! Mister Diggersby!" Steve yelled, "Wake up!" The large Diggersby was now fully awake, and alert. "Oh!" The Diggersby yelled with a rumbling deep voice, 'Steve, where have you been? Who's your friend?" Diggersby was now slowly moving towards me, interested. "Oh, this is my friend, Jack," said Steve, "I found him in the White Bark Woods." _White Bark Woods?_ I thought, _I didn't know the place had a name, is it a Dungeon too?_ "Ah!" Diggersby exhaled, "Jack! Nice to meet you, I'm Alphonse Diggersby!" He held out his hand for me to shake, which I did. "So then!" He asked me, "Where are you from?" "That's what we came to talk to you about," Said Steve, "Jack isn't a Pokémon, he's a human."

_Official Traveler's Town Exploration Team Roster_

_Team Frou-Frou: Leah the Furfrou, Lexi the Furfrou, and Lyn the Furfrou_

_Team Shaddy: Allan the Pancham, Chelsea the Sneasel, Shelly the Shuppet, and Vick the Scraggy_

_Team Mega: Erica the Mawile, Belle the Gardevior, Tommy the Houndoom, and Logan the Scizor_

_Team Joyfull: Mable the Togekiss, Jane the Slurpluff, and Mae the Dellcatty_

_Team Base: Nick the Bulbasaur, Sarah the Cyndaquil, and Mark the Mudkip_

_-Town hall Message Board, posted by Diggersby with the help of the Explores Association_

Hi, it's Swirlix Here! Thanks for reading chapter two! Be sure to check back in frequently, as I am clearly writing fast! I'll see you soon!

-SwirlixDreamer


	3. Chapter Three: The Library

Chapter Three: The Library

_Please note that all book returned passed due date will still need their fines paid before the end of the year. It this fine is not paid before the end of the year, your static fine will continue to increase by week. Make sure your books aren't late!_

_-Traveler's Town Library, noticed posted by librarian Zelda, the Aromatisse_

"Hmm…" Said Alphonse, after his initial shock reaction to the news. " I mean, you look like a Chespin…" He said, "It's really improbable that you'd be a human, but…" Steve looked up at the Diggersby, eyes determined and hopeful. "But how would we know?" He asked, "That portal he went through must've made him look like an actually Chespin." Alphonse stepped down from his podium and exhaled loudly again. "I have no clue kid," he said shrugging, "Maybe you could try askin' around, or go lookin' for somethin'. I'm lost here. Sorry." Steve dropped his head, in sadness and confusion. "Okay," he said, "Thanks anyway." Alphonse sighed. "Hey, I'm sorry I couldn't help 'ya," he said, "Lemme help you out. You should try the library, maybe find a book or somethin'." Steve looked back at Alphonse. "The library," asked Steve, "What will the library have?" That was a good question, what could the library about humans, let alone Pokémon becoming humans? Alphonse nodded, "They're bound to have somrthin'" he said, "I implore you to check." Steve sighed, "Okay," he said, "We'll try the library. Alphonse held up a paw as we walked out of the town hall.

I pushed open the curtains to the library to a stairwell. "It's underground?" I asked in wonder. I know most library floors are underground, but the fact that it was a Pokémon library, that Pokémon even had libraries. "Oh yeah," said Steve, "Tons of stuff are underground in this town. Even my food supply is underground." I shrugged that one off, despite its strangeness. We walked down the stairs, we saw papers stuck to the walls; rules of the library. Steve just disregarded them- after all, he'd been here before – but I stopped to read every one. _Please remember to return all your books on time! _One read. _Books returned in condition detrimental to the enjoyment of others will invoke fining to the person returning the book in this condition._ That one worried me. What if we found a book that was in poor condition, but belonged to someone else? Would we get charged with the fine? We stepped into the abundant stacks. There were bookshelves everywhere, filling this long room. There were some stacks before the main desk that we seemed to already be moving to. "Oh," said the Aromatisse standing behind the desk, "How can I help you dears?" Steve looked towards her. "Umm… Mrs. Zelda?" He asked, "We are looking for a book on humans." Zelda tilted her head. "But why humans?" She asked. Steve pointed to me. Zelda's eyes met mine. "Why?" She asked. "Oh, uh…" I stammered, "I'm a… Because I…" Steve covered for me, "We're doing some research, the topic really intrigues us!" Zelda's eyes still seemed skeptical, but she shrugged and called out to someone in the library. "Harold!" She cried, "Can you show these boys to the non-fiction section?" A large Noctowl flew up from the stacks, covering the small lamps for a moment, and then swooped down towards the desk. "What was that honey?" Asked Harold, the Noctowl. "These boys are doing are doing '_research_' on humans," she said, "Can you show them the human section?" She asked. The Noctowl looked towards us and smiled. "Sure!" He said, "You two, follow me!"

"When was the last time someone was back here?" I asked as we climbed even more stairs down to a smaller level where the human material was stacked away. "Oh it's been ages," Said Harold, "It's quite old and might be a bit out dated but, OH MY GOODNESS!" He exclaimed as he switched on a lamp to illuminate the now empty and rummaged human library. "Oh, oh my gosh!" Exclaimed Steve, mouth agape. "Honey!" Called Harold, as he flew back to her desk, "Could you come here? We have a problem." Steve and I stood there. "This is horrible." I said, weak voiced. Steve put his hand on my back, "I'm sorry buddy." I still just stood there, hopefully searching for a clue as to who might've taken these books. And then I saw it. I saw the stupidest note ever. Stupid, but almost miraculous. The note looked old, but still relevant as to where they were taken.

_WHITE BARK CLEARING ~ GREED_

"The White Bark Woods!" Yelled Steve, "That's where I met you, he must've taken these books to the middle of the woods!" "Who?" I asked, "Who took them?" Steve studied the note, then held it up to me. "Well who signed it?" He asked, "This person named 'Greed' obviously!" I heard Zelda run down the stairs to this room and gasp in horror. "Oh no!" She yelled, "Who could've done this?" Steve handed Zelda the note. She read it over. "Someone will have to go into the clearing!" Stressed Harold. "We will!" Steve and I said in unison. Zelda and Harlod stared at us in disbelief. "Since when have you been an exploration team?" Asked Zelda. "You're just children." "Good point," said Steve, "But we can make one." "It takes time!" Cried Harold. "We can do it quickly." I reassured them. "There are only two of you!" "Umm…" Said a voice from behind us, "Maybe I can help you two out?" We all turned to face the voice. It came from a small female Vulpix.

_It is required, by the rules of Traveler's town, that an official exploration team formed in this fine city must have at least three members on an exploration team. Without these three members, average citizens will not be able to go past the entrance of the White Bark Woods. There is no fine or punishment for this rule, since those foolish enough to travel past our boundaries without partners might not return alive._

_-Traveler's Town Explorer Organization, in association with the Traveler's Town Safety Council _


	4. Chapter Four: Team!

Chapter Four: Team!

_There are many types of Pokémon snacks. Pokepuffs, the newest innovation in the Pokémon sweets universe, can be a large expanse of flavors and toppings. The flavors include sweet, mint, citrus, and mocha, and those toppings could include cherries, oranges, garnishes, and chocolates; as well as a variety of frostings. They are considered the best among Pokémon desert Connoisseurs. _

_-Excerpt from Pokémon Snacks and Deserts, a Cookbook_

"Who might you be?" Asked Zelda, as the Vulpix moved closer to our little grouping. "My name is Erica," she said, "I heard about your little dilemma, and I was wondering if I could help?" Erica slowly moved towards us, smiling as she looked around. "Who said we'd add you in our team?" Complained Steve. "I can help you." She said , "I'm a type advantage over most Pokémon in the White Bark Woods. Are you?" Steve still fumed. "That's great!" Said Harold, "Hurry, get to the explorer's association and register!" Steve groaned as we walked out with Erica. "So what were you doing in the human section?" I asked her. "I wasn't planning to come there," she said, "But I heard a commotion about the White Bark Woods, and figured I could help." Then she tilted her head and asked, "Why were you in the human section?" Steve took over the discussion for me, "Umm… That's none of your business." I hit Steve in the face, "Don't say that!" I spat, "She's gonna be on our team!" Erica chuckled, "It's gonna be pretty hard to shake me." She said, "When I want something, I get it." I laughed again, and Steve groaned for the second time.

We opened the tent to, another staircase underground. "What did I tell you?" Scoffed Steve. We climbed down the stairs into what seemed to be a large guild room. Shockingly enough, there was another staircase down to another floor, but on our current one, there were multiple groups of Pokémon, almost all of those groups were talking, accept for one. One group of mostly Dark and Ghost type Pokémon were staring at us. One of them a Pancham, snickered and whispered to a Sneasel standing next to him. Erica rolled her eyes, "Allan," she whispered to me, "Ignore him." Before we could go down the second set of stairs, Steve lead us over to two bulletin boards loaded with papers. "Look here," he said, then he motioned to the board on the left. "This one's the job board," he said, "Right?" He looked a Erica, who nodded. "Yeah, and the one on the left is the outlaw notice board." She said. "Outlaws?" I asked, "You mean like criminal outlaws?" Steve looked at me like I was the stupidest thing on the planet. "No," said Erica, "The nice kind of outlaws, the ones that give you cookies if you arrest them." Steve laughed, and I just shrugged. I mean I guess Pokémon could have criminals too… Erica sighed-it felt hot, even from a distance- and said, "Can we get going now?" Steve nodded, "Yeah, we need to hurry and get those books!"

We stood at a large door. "This is the place." Said Erica, "Are we ready?" Steve looked at me, intently. I nodded, and looked back to Erica. "Yes," I said, "Let's go." Erica smiled and pushed open the large door, to an even longer hallway. The walls were covered with vines that bore flowers. There was a beautiful reflection coming from the end of the hallway, _maybe a water reflection?_ "Whoa," said Steve, closing the door, "This is amazing!" Erica practically dashed down the hallway, "Come on!" She yelled, "This way!" Steve and I ran after her, slower of course, but still following her. "Wait up Erica!" I yelled after her. Erica was already knocking on the door. It slowly moved open, to the cause of the refection, a large pool of crystal blue water with the sunlight reflecting off of it. In the middle of the pool was a little island, with a chair on it. Sitting there must've been the leader of the exploration guild, a Lopunny. The Lopunny stared at us as we walked in. We walked on the small bridge to the island she was sitting at. "Hello." She said, "What can I do for you my darlings?" I stared up at her, not knowing how to address her. "Hello, Mrs." I said, "We'd like to form an exploration team." The Lopunny smiled, "You don't have to call me Mrs." She said, "My name is Celeste. And you'd like to form and exploration team?" Erica looked up at Celeste. "We need to," she said, "We need to get something someone stole back from them, but it's deep in the White Bark Woods." Celeste thought about it for a second, then she stood up. "So what's your plan for after that?" She said, "You could just ask for my permission to quickly run in and out of the woods. Did you know that?" We all looked at each other, me in confusion, Erica and Steve in shock. "We could do that?" Erica asked. Celeste nodded, "Yes you can. Is that what you want?" We all looked around at each other, was that what we wanted? "Could you give us a few seconds?" I asked. Celeste nodded, "Take your time, I can wait." We walked away from the little island and near the threshold of the door. "What do we do?" Asked Steve, "Will we be exploring enough to need a full exploration team?" "I'd love it!" I said, "I wanna see some more of this world, we should do it!" Steve and I both looked at Erica. "Well?" Steve asked. "I'd love it!" She said, "Let's form an exploration team!" "All right," said Steve, "Let's do it!" We all ran over to Celeste, giddily. "Mrs. Celeste!" We exclaimed, "We'd like to form an exploration team!" Celeste smiled again, "That's wonderful! What will your team name be then?" Then of course, we stopped. "Yeah," said Steve, "Could we have another moment?" Celeste nodded again, and we scurried to the door. "Well now what?" I asked, "Any ideas?" "TEAM SCALCHOP!" Steve Yelled, "WE NEED TO BE NAMED TEAM SCALCHOP!" Erica gave him a questioning look. "But you're the only one with a Scalchop," I said, "Why would we even do that?" Steve looked at me in shock, "Aren't I the leader?" He asked. "No!" Said Erica, "If anyone should be leader, it should be Jack!" Steve sighed, "Well I suppose that makes sense." "How about Team Elements?" Asked Erica, "Grass, Water and Fire after all." Steve shook his head, "No that's too much like Team Base." "Jack?" Asked Steve, "What about you?" "I don't really know." I said. Steve sighed again, "How about team Pokepuff? How does that sound?" Erica smiled, "I love it!" She said, "What about you?" "No," I said, "That's stupid." Steve laughed, "Well, two out of three! Majority rules!" I rolled my eyes, "Fine, let's go." We walked back to the island. "Did you all think of a name?" Asked Celeste. "Yup!" Said Erica, "Team Pokepuff!" Celeste giggled, "Is that your final answer?" She asked. "Yes!" Steve and Erica said in unison. "Sure." I said. "Okay!" She exclaimed, "I hereby deem you, team Pokepuff, an official Treasure town exploration team! Congratulations!" We all cheered happily. Celeste looked over her chair and opened a crate behind her. "Here," she said, "Your official team badges, scarves, and of course, item case! They should all be in there." She handed the box to Steve, and smiled. "Good luck to you!" She said. We all walked out the door, calmly. Once it closed, we all hopped around with glee. "Yay!" Erica exclaimed, "We're an exploration team!" Then I stopped. "Wait," I said, "We need to go find those books!" Erica and Steve stopped hopping. "Yeah!" Said Steve, "But we should at least pick some stuff first. C'mon"

_Please welcome our newest exploration team, Team Pokepuff! Let's all try hard to make them feel welcome!"_

_-Celeste, Traveler's Town Guild Master _

Yay! Finally chapter four is done! Oh, I'm planning on doing some drawings that go along with each chapter of the fic. Maybe. I have to think about it for a little bit, please let me know.

Until next time

-SwirlixDreamer


	5. Chapter Five: Into the Whitebark Woods!

/Preface/ WOAH! WHERE DID ALL OF YOU COME FROM? I GOT LIKE TWO REVIEWS THAT WEREN'T FROM THE SAM PERSON-Not to say I don't appreciate those other reviews- but it's crazy how many of you managed to find my story, it's shocking! Thanks for all the support and criticisms, so without furtherer ado, let's continue!

-SwirlixDreamer

Chapter Five: Into the Whitebark Woods!

_It's actually quite dangerous to go out into the world unprepared! Please bring important supplies with you, food-like berries, gummies, and other treats- supplements, seeds, and other important things! Also make sure to store your very important items in the newly expanded,_ _Kangaskhan Storage! One of the workers will be happy to help you! Finally, be sure to stay alert! Violent Pokémon Reside in places that aren't labeled as 'crossroads.' Pokémon are very vicious in this place, and without the Dream Scent from the Traveler's Town Guild's own Luna the Musharna, these Pokémon cannot be befriended by your team._

_Just be careful out there! The world can sometimes be a scary place!_

_-Traveler's Town Safety Bulletin, sublimated by Anna the Audino_

"Ms. Anna would probably scold us for not being prepared." Said Steve, "C'mon let's go get some supplies." The Oshawott led us to a large tent the same color as his shell. "What are we getting?" Asked Erica. Steve pulled open the curtains to his tent. Inside there was very little, a little bed and a crate, a very large one. "What's inside the crate?" Asked Erica, trying to open it. "Don't touch it!" Yelled Steve, "I'll open it, calm down." Vulpix rolled her eyes, "You're telling me." Steve opened the crate, revealing Pokepuffs, tons of them. Erica and I marveled at them, which was weird because I've never craved Pokepuffs before. Was I descending into Pokémon-like behavior more and more every day? I decided just to shrug it off and look into the crate. It wasn't just Pokepuffs, but Poffins and Pokeblocks! "Whoa!" I yelled, "How many are in there?" The Oshawott just grinned and pulled out a step stool. "Why do you need a stool?" Asked Erica. Steve didn't even respond to her. Instead, he jumped into the crate. He practically dove in there, like he was ready to swim in it. Erica gasped, "Oh gosh! Why would he do that?" Steve popped up from practical snack ocean. He grabbed another Pokepuff and chomped down into it. "C'mon!" He yelled, "It goes really deep down!" Steve dove down again, cheering. I looked back to Vulpix again, who shrugged. She climbed onto the step stool again and dove in with Steve. I called into the crate, "How do you breathe?" Erica came up with a Pokeblock in her mouth and shrugged. The Oshawott came up too, and said, "It's best not to question it." Both of them went under again. I sighed finally, and jumped into the crate.

It was almost hard to breath at first. It was hard to see. In fact, it was hard to do anything other than sink. How did anyone maneuver through this? The sweet ocean sure did smell nice though. Erica appeared in front of me, holding her breath for some odd reason. I tried to talk, to ask, but a Pokeblock fell into my mouth. The Vulpix made a laughing gesture, and sank (emphasis on **Sank**) lower to the ground. I had no choice, I **Sank **lower into the pit. There was a trap door at the bottom _why not?_ I thought, _has anything else here followed logic here?_ I **Sank **down above it, and opened the hatch. I fell into a small room with snacks scattered about the floor. Steve and Erica stared back at me, confused. Steve sighed. "Took you long enough." I groaned. "It's not like I could swim or anything!" I yelled, "It was more like sinking!" Erica laughed while Steve put some acquired Pokepuffs into the Treasure Bag. "Are we ready?" I asked. Steve sighed and nodded. "Yup," he agreed, "We're ready." Erica opened the hatch, allowing some treats to fall out. "So do we jump?" Asked Erica, looking up at the mound of treats. Steve didn't even answer; he just let up into the ocean. Erica and I slowly followed behind.

*Quick POV change*

"Do you think they'll make it?" Asked Zelda who was pacing around the room. "Be patient." I said, lowering myself down from my chair and stepping towards her. "Did you see them?" The Aromatisse demanded, "They just rushed out there!" I sighed again, she clearly didn't get it. "Celeste!" She demanded, "I'm just checking, what if they don't come back?" "They will," I reassured her, "I have faith in them. Their spunky, that'll help the out there." I turned back to her, "Now don't you have a library to oversee?" As the Aromatisse walked out, I heard her grumble, "I sure will miss those four…" I sat back onto my chair, and thought. _What if they __**Really**__ don't make it back?_

*Back to normal*

"So is this it?" I asked, starring up at a seemingly endless arc of trees. "Yes," Steve confirmed. "Is this where you met Jack?" Asked Erica. I realized that Steve and I haven't told Erica that I was a human. The Oshawott didn't even answer this time, instead he rushed into the woods. "Wait up!" I yelled, running behind the two. The archway wasn't endless, but it did stretch very far. I caught up with Steve and Erica, who were waiting at the end of the arc. The end presented a lush forest, with a sigh and a slight opening. I directed my attention to the sign.

_Whitebark Woods this way. Register on your Wonder Map now._

"What's a Wonder Map?" I asked. Steve searched through the treasure bag, and then pulled a rolled up piece of paper out. I took it from him and opened the roll. It was a gigantic map, with multiple landmarks on it. "Whoa!" I exclaimed in wonder, placing the map on the ground. "So, which one would be the Whitebark woods?" Asked the Vulpix. Steve observed the map. "Umm…" Steve started, "I think it's this one here." He pointed to a forest near a city, with an illustration of trees with literal white bark. "So then," I said, "How do we mark it?" The Oshawott shrugged. "We can mark it after." Said Erica, "For now, let's just get inside."

(F1)

We were greeted by a maze of shrubs. Items were also scattered about the ground. Erica quickly rushed to pick up a blue berry, an Oran berry. "Hey," she said, "Look, Steve you should take this." Steve took the berry from Erica and placed it into the bag. "We don't have that much space," Said Steve, "What should we do then?" I grabbed a Pokepuff out of the bag and ate it. "We could do that." Erica laughed while Steve rolled his eyes. "Eat those sparingly," he scolded, "We need to keep some of them!" Erica took out a Pokepuff too, much to Steve's chagrin. "I said save some!" He demanded. Erica stopped listening, she was staring at the maze in front of us, a Pokémon was approaching. I stopped looking at the Treasure Bag to observe the Pokémon as well. A Seedot was wandering towards us, he was laughing evilly. Then it charged towards us. "Tackle!" It yelled, and rammed itself into Steve. The Oshawott fell over in pain as the Seedot leaped off of him and laughed. Erica threw her head back, conjuring a flame in the process. "Ember!" She yelled, shooting the flame at the Seedot in front of her. The Seedot fell over, with a burn mark on its acorn shell hat. It quickly darted away before Erica could hit it with another Ember. I lifted Steve up off the ground. "Are you okay?" Steve coughed and groaned. "Yeah," he spat, "I'm fine." We started walking forward throughout the dungeon, but the stairs were really close to our first opening this time. "C'mon," I said, "Let's move on."

(F2)

"Vine Whip!" I cried, Taking down a Sentret that appeared in front of us. Steve picked up the item he dropped. "What's this?" He asked, holding a blue orb. "Oh," started Vulpix, "That's an orb. They do an assortment of things." I took it from Steve. "So, what does it do?" I asked, holding it above my head. "No!" She cried, "What are you-" I was teleported from her before she could finish. I was placed in a spot most likely distant from the team. _Oh no! _I thought, _Without Steve, how am I gonna heal myself?_ It didn't take long for an enemy to appear. The Flabẻbẻ blew her sparkling wind at me, crying "Fairy Wind!" I crashed back into her with a Tackle. The Flabẻbẻ whacked me with her flower, violently I might add, and called it a Tackle. Then a bust of water nocked into the Flabẻbẻ. "Jack!" Yelled Erica as she ran toward me. "So," I said, "I think that was a Warp Orb." We all walked north from the opening we were in, and found a staircase. So we climbed it.

(F3)

"This is the last floor," I asked, "Right?" Steve nodded, "Yup, then we'll reach the clearing." Erica stepped in front of us. "Hey," she said, "What if we passed the books. Are we sure the books are in there?" I nodded. "We really haven't seen anything else, Steve said, "Have we?" I shook my head, "Nope." "Well what if it's here?" Erica asked. Steve was ready to move forward. "Then we'll find out!" He snorted. And we moved on. Steve blasted a Starly with a Water Gun while Erica took down a Shroomish with an Ember. The Shroomish sent out a powder, causing her to fall asleep. "Erica!" I yelled, trying to wake her up. I shook her and yelled while Steve waited impatiently. "Let's go," he said, "She'll wake up." I didn't want to just leave her here, I never would if one of my other Pokémon fell asleep. "Erica…" I sighed, "Please Wake up…" Her eyes fluttered open, and she stood up. "I'm fine," she sighed, "Let's keep going." And we did. It happened to be the longest floor for some reason. Starly, Flabẻbẻ, Sentret, Bellsprout, etcetera. And then we found the stairs. "So will someone be guarding them?" I asked. "I doubt it," said Steve, "That note from the library was pretty old." _Was it really? _I thought, _How old was it then?_ "Well," said Erica, "We'll see."

(Whitebark Clearing)

There was no guard, just a huge pile of books. "Hey, look there!" Steve said, running toward the books. Erica scanned over them. "Yup," she said, "These look like books on humans." I flipped open _The Anatomy of a Human Being._ All throughout the book I saw pictures of people. "What's it say?" Asked Erica, starring down at the pages. "I dunno…" I said.

"Well read it!" Said Erica

"Wait, why?!"

"Well, didn't you need it?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Read it," said Steve, "It's not like they're why we came here." Steve came closer to the book and opened it.

_Humans, strange creatures from a world opposite from ours, are kindhearted and sweet people who use our power combined with ours. Most humans are sweet, and help us become even stronger than we ever thought we could. However, there are some bad humans out there who brainwash and use Pokémon for their own personal gain. It can be quite dangerous out there for a Pokémon in the human world, but as long as you're with the right ones, you will most likely enjoy your life there._

_-The Anatomy of a Human, From the files of a released Pokémon._

_So that's where released Pokémon go? _I thought, _Wow, they end up here. _"I wonder who wrote this?" Asked Erica, looking at the cover. "It says a released Pokémon," said Steve, "What's a released Pokémon?" I sighed, tired and ready to get home. "It doesn't matter now," I said, "Let's get all these books home."

_A released Pokémon usually goes to two places, back into the wild, or into this universe here. It's a completely mixed bag, and being released is highly unlikely I personally wouldn't try to get released, but you can if you really, really want to._

_-Pokémon in the Human World, from "The Files of a Released Pokémon"_

Okay, I know it's been a long time coming, but yes, it's here, chapter five. I'm sorry, I've been really busy with school and stuff, so I forgot about finishing the chapter. So, because of making you all wait for so long, I'm going to showcase a preview of a fic I might or might not be making! Until next time, and enjoy!

-SwirlixDreamer

_Hello, and welcome to the Pokémon world!_

_My name is Professor Hawthorn, and you should continue to refer to me as such!_

_Hah! You thought I was going to say to call me the Prof. Me, Never. _

_Anyway, this world is filled with wonderful creatures called Pokémon!_

*Scurry* *Eevee!*

_Aha! Yes, that's right, these wonderful creatures contain immense power far beyond our knowledge._

_Or maybe not!_

_Who knows?_

_These Pokémon are used either as companions and pets, or we use them to battle our opponents, challenging each other and fighting for the best!_

_So, what do I do? Well, I specifically study Pokémon evolution and moves, as well as Mega Evolution!_

_But that's not what we're her to do, we're here to prepare you for your adventure in the Pokémon world!_

_Are you ready to go?_

_Then let's get ready, and go!_

*Buzz*

*Snap*

"Emma?" Called my mom. "Yeah?" I yelled back. "Are you done watching that Pokémon trainer preparedness video?" I grinned somewhat, it was time. Technically, all trainers should begin their journey on their tenth birthday, but I'm going to start today on my twelfth. "Yeah mom," I called , "Just a second!" I slowly stood and inhaled. This is it, this is my time. I clenched my fist, turned, and walked out of my bedroom door.


	6. Chapter Six: The Memory

_A memory is like_

_A book, with endless pages_

_A song of endless words_

_A painting of nearby worlds_

_Worlds that seem so close_

_But are so, so far away._

_A memory is a part of us_

_We cannot live without._

_-"Memories," Edgar Allan Krow_

Chapter Six: The Memory

"Hoo-ooo-oot!" Exclaimed Harold, flittering about. Zelda danced around with glee. "Oh," said Steve, scratching his head, trying to act modest, "It was nothing." The Noctowl smiled. "Thank you kind children," said Zelda, "I cannot believe I doubted you. Here, take this as a reward." Zelda handed me a bag of PokéDollars. We collectively opened the bag and glanced inside. Ten 100 Poké coins were inside! One thousand Poké! Steve and I were ecstatic, but Erica didn't seem satisfied. "We get to keep all of it?" Erica moved forward. "No," she started, "We need to give a share of it to the guild. But that share is 90%." Steve and I stared at her in shock. "WHAT?" Demanded the Oshawott, staring at her. "WE ONLY GET TO KEEP 100 POKE?!" I groaned, "That's not fair!" "Well," said Erica, "It'll have to be that way until we break away from the guild, that won't be too-too long…" Steve sighed and took out one coin. "So the we should just be happy with it?" I asked, "I always remember getting so much more…" "Were did you get it?" Asked Erica. "Umm…" I started, "I found a lot of it." Erica gave me a skeptical look, "Sure," she said, "Okay, fine." We walked slowly to the guild in practical silence and disappointment. Gosh it hurt to loose all of that money.

"So how did it go?" Asked Celeste as she walked toward us. "Oh," I started, "It was a complete success! We got those books back to the librarians. Also, we have…" I handed her the bag of Poké. "We have your money." Celeste took the bag and opened it. "Did you already take yours?" She asked. "Yeah," said Erica, holding up the coin. Celeste dug into the bag, pulling out two more coins. "Here," said the Lopunny, "Take these, you three have earned it." Steve stared at the coins in disbelief. "Really?" I asked, staring up at Celeste, about ready to start jumping up and down. Celeste nodded. "Yes, really. But I expect to see you three here constantly. On a daily basis." The Vulpix nodded intently, "Yes!" She said, "We will!" Steve interjected quickly, "We need a place to stay, we have my tent, but it won't fit three people. Can we-" Before Steve could finish, Celeste cut in, "Go up to Michelle, the Roserade. She's the receptionist, she'll show you were to go." As we walked away, Celeste called out, "Good luck in your travels, Team Pokepuff!" The second the door slammed, we all screamed in glee! "We did it!" I cheered, "We finished our first job!" Erica held out her paw, "Team?" Steve put his hand in, "Well?" Finally, I put mine in. We all cheered, "TEAM POKEPUFF!"

"So," Said Michelle, "Who are you three?" Steve started, "I'm an up and coming Oshawott-" "Get to the point," Michelle spat. "Steve." He finished. "I'm Erica, the Vulpix" "Nice to meet you." Said the Roserade, "What about you, Chespin?" That was the first time someone referred to me by my species because humans don't call each other human when they don't know their names. "Hey," shouted Michelle, "Your name, spacey?" "Jack." I sighed. Michelle slowly came to a stop, and turned to the left. We were in a dark hallway, with doors on each side. The Rosrade whistled loudly into the darkness. Slowly, Lampent began to illuminate the hallway with their purple glow. "But, won't these drain our life forces?" I asked. Roserade turned her head. "You act like you're a human or something. These Lampent won't harm you now." Steve looked back at me with concern. Erica looked back in confusion. I already felt somewhat tired, or maybe I was just thinking it. As we passed each door, the Lampent flickered out. My breathing felt quick, but was it just my imagination? "We're almost at an empty one," said Michelle, as more Lampent flickered out. My heart was pounding, but was it the Lampent? I was so tired of that question. The Roserade opened the door, letting the Lampent flicker out. "Here you are," she said, letting us enter, "I'll let you three get settled." The second the Roserade closed the door, Erica turned to me. "Okay," she started, "What's going on, what aren't you telling me?" Steve looked at me, worried. I sighed, I had no idea what to do anymore. I was tired, and didn't want to resist. I now know that the weakness was in my head, but the interaction still tired me out. "I am, a human," I began, "I was walking through a route on the way to another city when I saw a portal. Because of curiosity, I stuck my hand inside. At that point, my arm became a Chespin's arm. Long story short, I decided to finish the transformation." Erica stared at me. "Is that why we were looking for those books in the first place?" "Yeah," Steve said, "We needed to find out how Jack got here, but when we got to the library, they were stolen." I remembered the note. _GREED._ Who is Greed? Why would he steal the books? Erica sighed, and stepped up to me. "So, you're a human?" She started, "From the human world? Were you one of those trainers?" I nodded, "Yeah I was pretty good if I," and then I remembered. My Pokémon. My main part were all on me at the time when I stepped through the portal. Everything dissolved off of me, what happened to my PokéBalls then? "Oh no!" I began, "I LEFT MY POKEMON BACK THERE, THEY'RE GONE NOW, BUT WHERE DID THEY GO?" I Slowly lowered down to the floor, crouching. Sylveon, Greninja, did I drop them? I hopped I just dropped them, then someone could pick them up, right? My breathing hastened again, and now it wasn't my imagination. I burst out of the door and ran.

Running through the hall, watching Lampent flicker on and off. I had no time for them, I had to check, maybe, maybe! I burst into the job room, only to crash into a sleek, dark figure. "Whoa there!" Called out the figure, "Watch out son!" "Sorry," I called out to what I now saw as a Honchkrow. "Jack!" I heard Erica call, but I didn't care. I could not stop running. Maybe, just maybe, I could find them.

*Quick POV Change*

I'm watching him right now, Envy.

And he has absolutely no idea what's happened.

How do you think this is going?

Everything is going according to plan, right?

Yes, Remorse, don't worry, we've got him right where we want him.

Envy, why would he do something like that?

Remorse, you must understand that humans are fickle, they care one moment, and then they don't. It is such an awful downward slope.

Will I be okay?

Of course, Remorse. You will be okay, Jack will pay for what he has done to you.

_You may not know who I am, my dear, and I may not know you, but I do know that I can help you._

_-An anonymous note to a wander of anonymous species._


End file.
